As part of the definition of freshness in the mouth, more is explained by what is not present versus what is present. The area of breath mitigation has mostly been relegated to antibacterial actives and metal salts, which are usually delivered at the expense of taste. Breath malodor control at the point of brushing and shortly afterwards is a must have benefit for Oral Care products. The antibacterial agents reduce the malodors by reducing the amount of microbes present. The downside to these antibacterial agents is their lingering aftertaste. Breath malodor is primarily comprised of thiols and amines. The source of these odors depends upon the time of day, health of the individual, and the diet of the individual. Digestive odors and metabolic byproducts account for the halitosis at different times of the day (Archives of Oral Biology, Volume 56, Issue 1, January 2011, Pages 29-34; and Clinica Chimica Acta, Volume 347, Issues 1-2, September 2004, Pages 25-39; and Journal of Chromatography B, Volume 853, Issues 1-2, 15 Jun. 2007, Pages 54-61). The main culprits of halitosis (cysteine and methionine metabolic byproducts; isoprene; methylated hydrocarbons; butyric acid; 1-Propanol; and acetone) have off tastes associated with them. These off tasting molecules may also have trigeminal effects, in addition to the taste receptor interaction (Food Quality and Preference, Volume 21, Issue 8, December 2010, Pages 1026-1033).
In US Pub. No. 2005/0031717, they used activation of TRPV1 to modulate salty taste. At the levels of TRPV1 activation they used, they assign CPC as having no activity on TRPV1 and use CPC to modulate salt taste. In essence, they are using the negative properties of CPC to neutralize the negatives of high salt compositions. Thus, they would not have identified antagonists to CPC activation of TRPV1, as they were using CPC's properties as is, and wanted the CPC taste aversion to occur in order to offset salt perception.
In WO 8806850, they utilized cationic surfactants, such as CPC, and cationic amino acids to enhance the salty taste of foods and beverages. The enhancement was likely a result of the CPC's suppression of other tastes, causing the salty taste to be magnified.
While quaternary ammonium antimicrobials such as CPC have long been used in oral mouthrinses, there is still a need for additional formulations, which provide technology to mitigate the taste aversion negatives exhibited by these antimicrobials in some consumers, without compromising their effectiveness. The present invention relates to CPC containing compositions that provide increased consumer acceptance after use, due to the mitigation of the taste negatives.